La mémoire, à conserver précieusement
by Anatase
Summary: À l'école du Soleil, Meredith perd la mémoire à chaque fois qu'elle s'endort. Qui sera capable de rester quelques instants dans son cœur ?


Je maudis ma vie. Depuis le jour de ma naissance. Je ne me souviens même plus à quand cela remonte. Le jour de mon arrivé sur terre, dans ce monde. Je ne me souviens plus de ma date de naissance. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis retrouvée ici. Dans cet orphelinat. Un endroit bien sordide où se retrouvent tous les enfants sans parents. Les miens, je ne sais pas où ils sont. Je ne me souviens pas de leur visage, de leur voix, de leur odeur, de leur prénom. Je ne me souviens pas non plus de ma propre identité.

Ah si, apparemment, je m'appelle Meredith.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent. Ils disent aussi, que je souffre d'amnésie. Mais pas d'une simple amnésie comme les autres, ce n'est pas la mémoire qui disparaît spontanément et qui revient au bout de quelques heures, ou de quelques jours. Non. Pour eux, mon amnésie est très complexe, très étrange. Il paraîtrait, que je perds la mémoire à chaque fois que je m'endors et quand me réveillant, toutes les informations accumulées dans mon esprit disparaissent. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé, comme si je n'avais jamais vécu la journée, la semaine ou l'année venant de se terminer. Comme si... Je n'existais pas moi-même.

Je maudis ma vie, mais je maudis aussi celle de mes parents. Ils m'ont abandonné, sans raison, sans motif valable qui soit justifié. Ce sont des lâches, des déserteurs. Des truands qui n'ont pas eu la force d'élever leur fille correctement. Je n'ai aucune envie de les revoir, de leur parler, de les serrer contre moi. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux et je n'ai pas envie de m'en souvenir. Jamais. Tous les jours, les personnes s'occupant des enfants orphelins, me réapprennent, encore et encore, ce que je dois faire durant la journée. À mes yeux, ils sont pathétiques, sans aucun intérêt. Avec leur regard compréhensif et plein de tendresse, ils me donnent envie de vomir, ils me font pitié. Mais je les admire sur un seul et unique point ; chaque jour, ils doivent s'occuper de moi avec beaucoup d'attention et m'expliquer, avec toute leur patience possible, ce que je dois savoir. Tu te demandes certainement, cher journal, comment je sais tout cela alors que ma mémoire défaille ?

Je vais te révéler mon secret. J'ai recopié tout le dossier me concernant sur mon carnet de notes. En temps normal, je me sers de ce petit carnet pour noter tout ce que je fais pendant la journée. Comme ça, le lendemain, quand je me réveille, je n'ai qu'à relire ce que j'ai écrit pour avoir en tête ce que j'ai fait la veille. Bien sûr, j'ai dû mettre un petit post-it sur la première de couverture où j'y ai écrit "A lire tous les matins et à compléter au fur et à mesure de la journée". Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'ennuie durant la journée. Personne ne vient me parler. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai envie de parler à qui que ce soit. A quoi cela va-t-il m'avancer ? Pour que j'oublie les sensations, les sentiments que j'ai ressentis au moment où j'aurais parlé à quelqu'un ? Franchement, non merci.

Désolé, mais je dois aller me coucher. Encore une journée gâchée. Une journée oubliée. Mais bon, c'est comme ça et je ne peux rien y faire...

Elle ferma son cahier, se coucha doucement dans son lit et éteignit la lumière à contre cœur...

Le soleil leva difficilement le bout de son nez mais il commençait déjà à éclairer les bâtisses qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Meredith ouvra ses yeux et se sentit totalement dépaysée. Les jeunes femmes chargées de s'occuper de la jeune fille, ne se firent pas attendre. En moins d'une demi-heure, elles avaient préparé et expliqué à Meredith comment et pourquoi elle était ici.

Quand elles furent enfin parties, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu nuit tourna la tête du côté de son bureau. En s'approchant elle, y découvrit un gros journal avec écrit dessus "Journal de Meredith, à remplir tous les soirs", et un petit carnet de notes " À lire tous les matins et à compléter au fur et à mesure de la journée". Elle lut attentivement chaque page. Tout lui était clair maintenant. Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le self que lui avait indiqué une femme de ménage, connaissant l'état de Meredith.

Quand elle entra, personne ne fit attention à elle, ce qui ne l'a dérangea pas. Son petit-déjeuner en main, elle s'assit seule à une table. Elle n'attendait personne et personne ne l'attendait. La bleutée venait à peine d'entamer son croissant que quelqu'un vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. C'était un garçon aux cheveux verts, des yeux noirs et un air innocent. Il la regardait en souriant, comme s'il là connaissait depuis toujours. Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'invité prenne la parole en premier.

\- Salut moi c'est Jordan. Jordan Greenway et toi ?

Meredith ne répondit pas. Toujours fidèle à son caractère, même si sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, elle pensait qu'une conversation était une perte de temps. Voyant que son interlocutrice ne répondait pas, occupé à manger son croissant, le fameux Jordan continua à parler pour lui-même.

\- Ce n'est pas grave que tu ne me répondes pas. Je sais depuis bien longtemps comment tu t'appelles. Meredith... C'est un joli prénom. J'aurai bien voulu te voir plus tôt mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage...

La concernée leva la tête. C'était la première fois, d'après ses notes, que quelqu'un venait lui parler. Tout en mangeant sa tartine de confiture, le garçon tendue deux billets d'entrée pour la fête foraine qui se déroulait actuellement en ville.

\- Ça te dit qu'on aille y faire un tour ? J'ai toujours voulu y aller avec toi...

En prononçant ses derniers mots, une légère teinte rosée apparut sur les joues de Jordan. Meredith, elle, ne savait pas quoi penser. Il avait toujours voulu y aller avec elle ? Meredith. Elle ne rêvait pas. Voyant que Jordan attendait une réponse, elle prit un des billets dans sa main et l'examina avant de faire un "oui" de la tête.

\- D'accord. Je veux bien y aller avec toi.  
\- C'est... C'est vrai ?  
\- Si je te le dis.  
\- Cool. À tout à l'heure alors. Je viendrai toquer à ta porte à dix heures.

Il se leva et fit un signe de la main avant de sortir de la pièce. Meredith se retrouva seule, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle venait d'accepter d'aller à la fête foraine avec un garçon qu'elle ne se souvient pas d'avoir connu alors qu'elle n'avait jamais prononcé un mot depuis quinze ans. Elle se croyait souffrante.

À dix heures précises, Jordan vînt toquer à la porte de la chambre de celle dont il voulait connaître la personnalité. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de l'approcher, de peur qu'elle le repousse. Il connaissait l'état de santé de la jeune fille et voulait l'aider du mieux possible. Son air mystérieux l'attirait beaucoup. Ses yeux bleus étaient d'une pureté rare et sa peau mate faisait ressortir son sourire qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois, mais qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Était-il amoureux de la jeune et belle Meredith ? Il n'en savait rien et espérait que cette journée allait lui apporter la réponse.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris qu'elle soit aussi jolie. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux bleu nuit détachés et elle portait une petite robe blanche qui s'accordait à merveille avec sa peau bronzée. Il lui tendit son billet qu'elle prit doucement, effleurant la main du vert qui en fut tout retourné. Arrivé devant les manèges, l'âme d'enfant de Jordan prit le dessus et il entraîna Meredith dans les grands-huit. La pauvre venait à peine de se remettre de ses émotions du moment qu'elle devait enchaîner un autre manège.

Au début, la jeune fille était mal à l'aise mais petit à petit, elle prit du bon temps et commença même à taquiner Jordan qui n'en demandait pas plus. Ils avaient déjeuné sur la terrasse d'un petit restaurant. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et pour la première fois, Meredith se confia à Jordan. Elle lui parla de ses angoisses, de ses peurs. Même elle n'en revenait pas. Il était heureux d'être avec elle. Elle était heureuse de vivre quelque chose de magique avec une personne qu'elle appréciait vraiment.

Mais malheureusement, la fin de la journée s'annonçait rapidement. Et aucun des deux jeunes gens ne voulait se quitter. Ils sortirent de la fête foraine pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc, un peu à l'écart de la foule. Ils rigolèrent encore un moment avant que Meredith ne fonde en larmes. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jordan qui l'a pris dans ses bras. Il se rendit compte que cette journée avait été magnifique pour lui mais tout autant pour elle. Pour la première fois, elle avait partagé ses sentiments mais demain matin, elle aura tout oublié. C'est pour ça qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne voulait pas oublier cette journée.

\- Je n'ai pas envie... Je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine... Pas maintenant...  
\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours voulu aller à la fête foraine avec toi parce que je savais qu'on s'amuserait bien...  
\- Mais demain, ce sera comme si je n'avais rien fait. Toute ma mémoire sera partie en fumée...

Jordan serra Meredith encore plus fort. Il avait une réponse à sa question. Il l'aimait mais elle ne s'en souviendrait jamais. C'était un amour impossible qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Pourtant, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de la bleutée qui tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Meredith fut d'abord surprise puis posa son front sur celui du vert qui cette fois-ci, l'embrassa tendrement, avec un amour sans borne. Meredith se laissa faire quelques secondes puis répondit au baiser. Un moment magique. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent un moment avant de retourner à l'orphelinat. Jordan accompagna Meredith jusqu'à sa chambre. Avant de se quitter, Jordan l'embrassa une dernière fois.

\- Ne m'oublie pas...  
\- Tu ne sortiras jamais de mon cœur...

La porte se referma et Jordan retourna dans sa chambre, espérant que cette nuit, Meredith garde en mémoire cette journée pour toujours...


End file.
